Blutigen kuss in der nacht
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: It's a cold night of the winter of 1944, Germany is patrolling alone in a lonely road. Consumed by his thoughts he doesn't notice someone come at him from behind. This encounter will change his life and will create something new. Germany with bloody red eyes, a red deeper than Prussia's and black hair; Italy, in love with a stranger: what will come from this? Bad at summaries sorry


Hello internet world! This is a fanfiction I started writing last year and although I haven't finished it I decided to post it. Tell me what you think about it and if you want to keep reading it :) my updates might be a bit slow but I promise i'll keep writing it. Now i'll stop talking and let you guys read.

I do not own hetalia! But the new charcaters are of my creation!

Chap 1  
It's a dark stormy night of winter, Germany walks quietly along a quiet road on patrol. It was November of 1944 maybe around 3 in the morning; the city was dead, there was no one outside and there was no sound, it was just the wind and the crunching of the snow under his boots with sometimes the sound of his gun that hung on his back. It was moments like this that made Germany forget there was a war, it was this peaceful silence that helped Germany cope with the pain and guilt he felt for the death of the innocent civilians who were lost in this painful war.

Germany was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the crunching of snow coming behind him until someone had him trapped, unable to move or even fight back. It was a slender figure but surprisingly strong, even stronger than him, the person opened his coat exposing Germany's neck to the crude winter. Germany was struggling to free himself or at least one of his arms to fight back but the person didn't event budge at his efforts. He took hold of Germany's hands and had them behind his back, after securing his grip he used his other hand to trace Germany's neck, his hand was cold as ice. He grabbed his head and pulled it up exposing more of Germany's beautiful strong neck getting his face closer to his neck he breathed in, Germany struggled now in desperation to get the hell away from this weirdo or at least shoot him in the face. The man snickered and licked Germany's neck sending a shudder down his spine.  
Germany spoke with a mix of desperation, anger and disgust in his voice. "You bastard let go of me! Only a coward attacks someone from behind! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The other just snickered and sniffed the German's neck before speaking with a rough amused voice. "Oh my look what I've found here, outside in the cold. Nothing less than a German soldier, and just take a look at his neck. It sure would look beautiful covered in blood wouldn't it? And that strong fragrance, so full of pheromones, you must drive the girls crazy! Ha ha! They sure are driving ME crazy! HA HA HA!" The man rubbed his cheek on Germany's neck and licked it again sending a shudder down his spine for the second time, the man's breath started getting harder and his almost unnoticeable pulse started to quicken. The man spoke in a hungry, desperate tone as the German stood unable to fight back in shock and silence expecting the worse. "Such a beautiful neck...I'd feel bad for hurting such beauty but...don't worry it won't hurt much and it might even feel good to you who knows! Well, thanks for the meal!" There was a sharp pain on the German's neck, almost unbearable forcing him to close his eyes. The German started to pant as the man swallowed behind him, it WAS starting to feel good but the German wouldn't admit this or allow it to continue. The German spoke barely audible as he struggled to keep his thoughts in order and his panting as low as possible. "You...bastard...sto-stop this at once...dammit...stop this...nonsense now!...I-if you're trying to...to kill me...I-it won't work...gah ah...dammit!...dammit...all...what...what is going o-on...ah"

The man let go and took a step back, Germany unable to sustain himself, fell to his knees and down face first into the snow. The cold snow burned on the bare skin of his face, with the little strength he had left he turned his face to the side so he wouldn't suffocate under the snow; the wound on his neck was still dripping blood and dirtied the German's coat and the snow. Still unable to focus correctly he saw a pair of shiny black shoes standing near his face, Germany spoke with a weak voice. "Bas...tard...what...are you?...who...who are you?" The man realizing the German was still conscious, though barely, sat down in front of him with a curious look on his face. His voice was full of wonder. "My oh my! Haven't you seen movies before? I'm a vampire! And a pretty handsome one too! My name is Reginald Pitsparty and I've been around since...Oh my I don't remember myself! Haha! But the question here is WHY aren't you dead or at the very least unconscious? No normal human being would be able to remain conscious after that amount of blood being taken. I do apologies though, this war has left me,as well as many others, with a shortage of food and let's not say anything about a place to sleep! I don't usually prey on males but I was starving! How could I pass a person walking ALONE lost in thought with no one around while dying out of hunger?! Now that that part is cleared out, you asked 'what' I was, which was a bit rude, now I'm asking YOU. What are you?" Germany unable to focus on the man's face answered as clearly as he could. "I'm...Germany...I'm a personification of this country" The man remained silent, most likely in shock. But who wouldn't be in shock after being told that a person was a country?! Although he was a vampire himself, it was hard to believe something like that. After what felt like hours of silence Reginald spoke with a weird hint of something in his voice. "Then...you WILL turn...I think...it's the same as with humans...except for the part about the 28 years thing...maybe...would you like for me to explain this to you?" Germany nodded weakly with his face still in the snow, Reginald picked him up and sat him leaning against a tree opposite of him, his face was red from the cold snow, Reginald closed his jacket covering the wound that had stopped bleeding. After noticing the German barely conscious he bit his lip, what would happen if he died because of him? What would happen to Germany? Germany noticed the uneasiness Reginald was feeling and decided to speak with the last of his strength that was still left. His voice was even weaker than before but clear. "If...you are worried for what will happen because of the...loss of blood...I'll be ok...a country...cannot die with this...although it does take some time for us to...to recover...I wish to know more about this...but I am...unable at the moment...maybe we could meet again...but before that could you please help me get to the base? I don't think I'll be able to get there on my own like this and no one actually patrols around here...just...tell them you found me unconscious on the snow or something...if I am unable to...remain conscious on the way there...I could stay here until someone else arrives but the cold is very unpleasant even though I am used to it...so...please...help me get...to the base" Germany pointed towards the direction of the base just before losing consciousness. Reginald smiled and picked Germany up rather effortlessly and started walking in the direction he had pointed, the snow crunched under his feet as he hummed a soft melody.

Germany was lost in thought during the, as usual, loud world meeting. England and France arguing about something, America talking something about being the hero, Romano yelling and cussing angrily at Spain with his face red as a tomato, Spain laughing saying how cute Romano was, Greece sleeping with a cat on his head, Russia being the usual creepy guy he always was while Lithuania laughed awkwardly as Poland made remarks on how creepy Russia was, Canada nowhere to be seen although there was a bear sitting on the chair next to America, and the other countries were either adding more chaos to the meeting or not even present.

Italy thinking it was weird for Germany not to have interrupted the chaos by then tugged on his sleeve and spoke with worry evident in his voice. "Ve~ Germany are you ok? Is something bothering you?" Germany was sent back from his thoughts by his friend and noticed the worried look on his face as well as Japan's worried expression who was sitting across the table from the two. Germany let out a sigh and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean on worrying you two, I'm just not feeling very good at the moment that's all. I apologize for being so absent minded at the moment. But I'm afraid I won't be much help if I stay in the meeting like this. I will take my leave now, sorry. I'll see you later then." Germany quietly stood up, grabbed his things and started walking off without first giving Italy a reassuring pat on the head and a nod towards Japan saying he was ok.

Everyone got quiet as Germany quietly stood up and left. Exchanging glances at each other, they wondered what was wrong with the younger German. An awkward silence stretched across the meeting room, Italy quietly stood up and gave the other countries a smile, that didn't hide very well the worry he was going through, and spoke in his usual cheerful voice. "Ve~ I guess I'll leave too. Fratello I might be late, I want to get some gelato so don't wait for me awake." Italy took off leaving another empty seat. England cleared his throat and continued with the meeting.

Germany was walking along the halls about to leave the building when he felt something fall down his cheek. With his free hand he reached up and touched the cold liquid over his skin and looked on the substance that stick to his fingers, blood. He rushed to a single bathroom and locked the door; luckily, the building had single bathrooms as well as public ones. Dropping his things over the chair, that for some reason every single bathroom in the world hall had, he walked toward the mirror to look at where the blood had came from. The blood was falling from his eyes, he was crying blood, the red liquid fell from his face and stained his sleeve. Germany quickly got the stain wet and washed it away before it dried and stuck to his clothes. Germany stood over the sink so the blood wouldn't stain his clothes or the bathroom floor. Reaching into his pocket Germany took out his phone, he dialed a number and brought the cell to his ear. After a few seconds the call connected and the man on the other side of the line spoke.

"Hello?" Germany spoke with an unusual tone in his voice. "It's happening again" "...how long since the last time?" "About a month" "Are you an idiot?!" "I know but I couldn't leave, my bruther was home so I couldn't leave" "...Well Gilbert IS a bit of a handful huh?...where were you before it happened?" "The meeting, I couldn't concentrate so I left before anything else could happen"

"Do you need a ride?" "That would be very helpful. I can't drive like this. Where are you?" "London what about you?" "London. In the usual place near the Big Ben" "I'll be there in a bit. Meanwhile try to clean it up" A small smile spread across Germany's face as he nodded softly. "Yes, thank you Reginald" "No problem Ludwig. See you in a bit" Germany could almost see the grin in his old friend's face as he hung up. It was hard to believe they had spent more than 50 years as friends when he wasn't a country. He put back the phone into his pocket and looked at himself in the mirror; the bloody tears had stopped but his iris was beginning to turn red from the pupil out and his hair was turning black, although it was barely noticeable.

He cleaned the stain that the tears had left along his cheeks and headed for the door but stopped just before opening the door; someone was close, he could sense the heat coming from that person. Getting his ear closer to the door, not realizing he was holding his breath, listened to the voice from the other side. His breath escaped when he heard the voice call his name, it was Italy.

Germany got away from the door as if it was in flames. If Italy was close by he wouldn't be able to leave without him noticing, the Italian had a strange sixth sense. Germany looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were almost completely red and his hair was black midway. He would have to wait a bit so his hair would turn completely black and change a bit his appearance to fool the Italian outside.

The German took off his tie and ruffled his hair a bit with his fingers enough to look different but not messy. He unbuttoned his shirt two buttons and took off his iron cross and tied it around his wrist. He looked checked the mirror again to see if his disguise was effective; it was, he didn't look like Germany anymore.  
Taking a deep breath he grabbed his things, hiding his briefcase under his coat, and walked out the bathroom. Taking quick glances around he looked for Italy, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he tensed before turning around with a, although fake, annoyed expression to see a confused Italian in front of him.  
Italy spoke rather shyly. "Ve~ I'm sorry sir I thought you were Ger-I mean a friend. I saw your back and thought you were him without looking at your hair first, I'm sorry I annoyed and bothered you on your way out." Germany, rather surprised by Italy not realizing it was him, just nodded and patted the Italian in the head with a warm smile in his face.

He left leaving a blushing Italian behind him with one hand on the side of his head and the other near his chest, he looked like a maiden in love. Italy ran to the receptionist and started jumping up and down as soon as Germany left talking at a inhuman speed.

The receptionist gave up and decided to see what the Italian wanted so he could leave her to her magazine and tea. "Yes Mr. Vargas? What can I do for you?" Italy spoke although still rather quickly at a pace the receptionist could understand. "Ve~ who was the man with the red hair and black eyes?! I mean the black hair and the red eyes! Does he work here?! What's his name?! Has he been here before?! Is he British or German or French or Swedish or Greek or American or Canadian or Polish or Russian or Spanish or Ita-!"

The receptionist unable to stand anymore of the Italians blabbering put a finger to his lips to shush him so she could speak. "Mr. Vargas the man that just left is as much of a stranger to me as he is to you. He does not work here, I do not know his name and I do not know where he's from. I have seen him before sometime at night the other day near a bar but it was late and I might have mistaken him with some other drunk since I was drunk myself. And now that I have answered your questions either leave the building or return to the meeting but leave me alone, please."

Italy, although sad at the response he got, left thinking that he might see him again if he hanged around a few bars at night.  
Outside he noticed the man getting into a red Corbett that had stopped in front of the building and drive off.

'He might hang around those popular bars since his friend has an expensive car. Maybe if I walked around them I might get to see him again' That was what Italy thought as he jumped down the stairway and walked towards the plaza for a gelato and a place to think about the stranger with crimson eyes and what to do about it. Germany seemed to had left his thoughts.

I apologize for the grammar mistakes and if it seemed a bit choppy, i usually write either when I'm about to fall asleep or in between classes. I hope you liked it. If you liked it review if you didn't like it review too XD constructive commentary is welcome too. if you want to see any other ship aside from gerita tell me and i'll squeeze it in somehow, at least a moment. hopefully i'll se you on the next chapter.


End file.
